


No Other Way

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Love, M/M, Parentlock, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: It's Sherlock's birthday. Both Rosie and John have gifts for him.





	No Other Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/gifts).



> I hope this brings at least one smile to your face today.

Sherlock looked towards the open door of the flat at the light sound of Rosie's feet running up the stairs. As she ran by the open door and on up to her bedroom, she called out, "I don't have anything in my purse, Daddy!" Just behind her, John poked his head through the door and winked before following their daughter upstairs.

Chuckling to himself, the detective dutifully refrained from deducing what Rosie had in her bag. To distract himself, Sherlock decided to play something on his violin. Before long, he was stood in front of one of the living room windows, playing and thinking.

It completely amazed him how one little girl had so completely changed his life. Christmas, birthdays and, unbelievably, Valentine's Day each had to be celebrated with all due fanfare.

Each year, he, Rosie and John trimmed the Christmas tree to much joy and laughter. Most of the ornaments ended up on the lower half of the tree, however, matching Rosie's height. Sherlock wouldn't have it any other way.

Last Valentine's Day, Rosie had been scandalised that her fathers didn't have anything planned. She had conspired with Mrs. Hudson to arrange a home cooked, romantic dinner for them both. (Mrs. Hudson doing the vast majority of the work.) They had come home to a lovely dinner waiting for them in the oven, chilled wine and a note stating that Rosie would be spending the night with their landlady.

As for birthdays, the detective still didn't care for them as a marker of his life. However, they brought Rosie and John joy and that was all that mattered.

The six year old came bounding down the stairs and into the living room, John right behind her. "Happy birthday, Daddy!" she squealed as she rushed him, a roundish, pink and purple blob of paper held out towards him.

Sherlock set down his violin and bow, then scooped Rosie up in his arms. "What have you got for me?" he asked as he sat down, the little girl on his lap.

Rosie looked at him with wide eyes. "Can't you du...de.. deduce it?" she asked, amazed.

"I haven't," the detective said solemnly. He took the odd looking ball of wrapping paper and, with a smile each for John and Rosie, unwrapped it. Inside, he found a black candle in the shape of a skull.

"Rosie picked it out herself. The shop keeper was scandalised," John said proudly.

The little girl bounced on Sherlock's lap. "Do you like it?" she asked, her excitement bubbling over.

"It's perfect. I'll put it on the mantle next to Billy." He set it on the small table next to his chair and hugged Rosie fiercely. "Thank you."

"Rosie, go get the cupcakes, please," John requested.

The little girl hopped down and rushed to the kitchen to fetch them.

John reached into his pocket and drew out a small box, the kind that commonly held a ring. He held it out towards Sherlock tentatively. "It can mean as little or as much as you want it to," he said as the detective took it. "I mean... I have a matching one and if you wanted to get... but we don't have to..."

"Shut up, John." The detective stood and, taking the ring, hugged John, then kissed him.

Rosie had come back to the living room and was stood there, cupcakes in hand. One look at the ring and here eyes went wide. "Papa, are you and Daddy going to get married?"

John blushed. "I don't know, he hasn't answered yet."

"Don't be an idiot John, of course we're getting married," Sherlock said in a mock scathing tone.

Rosie dashed out of the room and down the stairs, the pink and purple cupcakes still in hand, yelling, "Mrs. Hudson! Papa and Daddy are getting married!"

The two men chuckled, then kissed once again. John hugged the detective close. "Happy birthday, Sherlock Holmes."

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
